


If you keep looking at me like that we won’t make it to a bed

by Uintuva



Series: tumblr drabbles [1]
Category: Naruto
Genre: Drabble, F/F, Kissing, Tumblr
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-05
Updated: 2018-05-05
Packaged: 2019-05-02 13:53:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 322
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14546139
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Uintuva/pseuds/Uintuva
Summary: Sakura couldn’t help her wandering gaze. She knew they were supposed to be warming up for a friendly spar, but the way Karin’s flexing made the ink dance was distracting. Karin as a whole was very distracting.





	If you keep looking at me like that we won’t make it to a bed

**Author's Note:**

  * For [sprx77](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sprx77/gifts).



Sakura couldn’t help her wandering gaze. She knew they were supposed to be warming up for a friendly spar, but the way Karin’s flexing made the ink dance was distracting. Karin as a whole was very distracting. **  
**

Sakura’s eyes were drawn to the koi fish that looked like it was swimming up Karin’s tight. It was so life like and Sakura was very tempted to just run her hands along it’s surface to make sure it wasn’t real.

Little flush spread on Sakura’s face as her mind teased her with images of where else she could touch and tease.

She quickly wiped any possible drool, and scolded herself for thinking her friend like that just because she was a bit horny. Karin wouldn’t be interested anyway, she had been completely smitten with Sasuke.

She felt her heart ache with the thought but had no time to ponder what it meant for Karin had reached her and a heavily inked hand lifted her gaze to meet Karin’s.

“You like my tattoos?” came the unexpected question.

Sakura swallowed heavily but nodded. At this Karin gave a very self satisfied smirk.

“Want me to show them all for you?” Karin said while leaning closer, her breath tickling Sakura’s lips.

At this clear invitation, Sakura closed the last inch separating their lips.

When Sakura pulled back a little, she gave a little grope to the firm derriere beneath her palm and looked at Karin’s reaction with a smoldering gaze.

“Haah-, Sakura~!” Karin moaned “If you keep looking at me like that we won’t make it to bed. I won’t be able to hold back.”

Ignoring the words, Sakura leaned in for another kiss, at the same time pushing Karin to the ground and situating herself on her hips, grounding down a little.

Sakura made a trail of kisses down the flock of birds decorating the neck and up again, nipping Karin’s ear and whispering:

“Then don’t…"


End file.
